


Tell me about it

by feltpen



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison, Smut, Trans Character, mentions heterosexual sex, mentions ian/female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 01:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltpen/pseuds/feltpen
Summary: Set right after 9x06. After their first coupling that night in prison, they start talking. Mickey finds out Ian dated Trevor (a trans male) and had sex with a women. It weirdly leads to some really hot sex.





	Tell me about it

“Wait, wait wait.” Mickey sputtered. “You telling me you fucked a chick?”

Ian nuzzled his head further into the pillow. He did not really want to have this conversation now, or ever. He knew Mickey couldn’t help his upbringing, but he didn’t have the most open mind past being gay. And their post orgasmic aura was quickly dissipating. Ian groaned and answered. “He’s trans… so no, he’s not a chick.”

Mickey propped himself up on one elbow to look at Ian in the dim light from the prison cell door. Ian could see a disconcerting smile on his face.

“So you’re telling me…” Mickey paused. “That you, Ian 100%-dick-loving-fucking-fag Gallagher fucked a chick?!”

Ian groaned again. “Mickey… please. He’s not a chick.” He glanced up to see Mickey’s face a mixture of confusion and smugness. He wanted to deck him for being so fucking petty. He didn’t want to hear any slurs against Trevor so he changed the subject. “But now that you mention it. I did actually have sex with a girl.”

Mickey’s gaze snapped to his face, eyes clear. “What?”

Ian pushed himself up onto an elbow in the tiny bed as well. If they were going to do this, might as well get it all out now. “Yes. I fucked a girl. And it was fucking disgusting.”

Mickey burst into laughter.

“No seriously. It was the fucking worst.” Ian pointed to his head. “I swear I have nightmares about it sometimes.”

Mickey pressed his knuckles against his lips to quiet his laughter. They didn’t want to attract attention in the middle of the night. Ian just shook his head as he watched Mickey’s mirth. 

“Holy shit.” Mickey weezed out finally. “I never thought I’d hear you say that, Ginger. Fucked a girl…”

“Oh, shut the fuck up.” Ian leaned back against the wall of their cell.

Mickey’s smile changed. He leaned in closer. “Tell me about it.”

Ian’s forehead wrinkled. “What?” 

“It’s hot, Gallagher.” Mickey reached a hand up to trace Ian’s lower lip. “Talk.”

This was weird. “Are you serious, Mick?”

“Yeah.” Mickey grabbed Ian’s free hand and pressed it against his boxer clad erection. “I’m this serious.”

Ian inhaled sharply. He wasn’t about to deny Mickey anything after just getting reunited and knowing what he gave up for him. The redhead grabbed Mickey’s dick and moved slowly over the fabric. “You want to hear about how I fucked that chick?”

Mickey’s eyes shut and he laid back on the bed so he was fully on his back. “Yeah.”

“You want to hear how she was so hot against my fingers?”

Ian saw Mickey swallow and nod. He knew Mickey liked it when he talked dirty to him, but this was something else. Oh well, if his own hard dick was any indication, he didn’t mind.

“You know what I did, Mick?” Ian leaned down so he was pressed against Mickey’s side as he continued stroking his cock. 

“What?” Mickey breathed out.

“I went down on her.”

Mickey’s eyes shot open. Ian felt the cock in his hand twitch violently. “You didn’t, motherfucker.”

Ian smirked. “I doubt she was a mother, but yeah, I licked her pussy.” He was able to ignore the gross feeling that came up thinking about that encounter as he focused on Mickey’s hard body in front of him. 

“Shit, shit shit.” Mickey chanted as his hips thrust up into Ian’s hand. 

Ian quickly pulled Mickey’s boxers down and gave his palm a wet lick before grabbing his straining cock again. “Yeah, and then I fucked her. Good and hard. Just like I fuck you, Mickey.”

The brunette’s eyes were closed again and he was moving wildly in Ian’s grip. Ian gave himself a small smile. This wasn’t going to take long. 

“You like that, Mickey?” Ian picked up the pace on his lover’s dick. “The thought of me driving into a chick. A curvy brunette. Just begging for more of my cock.”

“Fuck yes.” Mickey’s reply was moaned out. 

Ian loved seeing Mickey this un-done. “Know how good it feels… having me inside you. Don’t you?” Ian could feel the brunettes dick getting impossibly harder in his hand. Mickey was gasping for air, tattooed knuckles pressed to his lips again. Ian knew what would drive him over the edge.

“Wished it was you, Mick.” He buried his head into Mickey’s warm neck. “Wished I was fucking you that good. Cause I love your tight ass.”

Ian felt the hard cock in his hand spasm. He bit down on Mickey’s neck, careful not to leave a mark that could be seen around the prison tomorrow. The muffled, desperate sounds coming out of his lover’s mouth as he orgasmed were simply delicious. Ian stroked him through until Mickey pushed his hand away with a gasp.

The redhead pushed his hips against Mickey’s hip, letting him feel how hard he was. He would give his lover a few moments to recover, but he still needed him so bad after so much time apart. He rutted against Mickey hip as he listened to the brunette’s breath even out. 

Finally, he whispered, “Damn, Mick. That was hot.”

Mickey let out a chuckle. “Yeah, Gallagher. I told you.”

Ian pushed especially hard against Mickey’s hip. “And….”

Mickey gave him a smile and quickly moved down the small bed. He looked up at Ian as he released his impressive erection from his boxers. “And now, Gallagher, I’ll show you why you fucking wished it was me.”

Ian gasped as he felt Mickey’s warm, velvety mouth on him for the first time in years. He let his mind clear of all the uncertainty and fear he was going to face tomorrow. Right now, with the lights out, he had the love of his life back. And he was going to enjoy it.


End file.
